


Soft Side

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #494: Soft.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soft Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #494: Soft.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Soft Side

~

Snarling internally, Severus returned to Hogwarts. Robes snapping, he passed Minerva. 

“How was the governors’ meeting?”

“Execrable,” he growled, not stopping. _Bloody Lucius._

Minerva sighed. “Fill me in tomorrow!” she called after him. 

“Quite.” 

Severus pondered Lucius’ taunts. _Have I gone soft in my dotage? Is Harry just toying with me?_

Entering his quarters, Severus’ ire drained the moment he spotted Harry napping on the sofa. 

Waking, Harry sat up, smiling in welcome. “How was the meeting?” 

Crossing the room, Severus sat, kissing him. “Oh, you know,” he said lightly. “Unimportant.” _There are worse things than being soft._

~


End file.
